The Alicorn Amulet
by Storyteller64
Summary: The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most magical items ever created and also the most dangerous. For despite it's innocent appearance it holds powers that are best left forgotten. Unfortunately for the pony's of Ponyville this amulet has been found by a mare who's lust for revenge has blinded her to it's seductive evil. Her name is Trixie
1. Chapter 1

**The Alicorn Amulet **

Trixie looked down at the amulet she had recently bought from that shifty store. It was an amazing piece of jewellery, made from a glossy dark metal she did not recognise with a large blood red ruby in its centre. She had spent almost all of the coins she had buying this and now she was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake.

Since the ursa minor incident Trixie's reputation is now ruined and finding work has become an everyday struggle. Just last week she had to take a job on a rock farm just to make enough so she wouldn't starve.

The blue unicorn tore her eyes away from it and groans in frustration. "Why did I buy this stupid trinket." She snarled angrily. "Now because of it I barely have enough bits to buy food let alone a new cape."

At that notion she turns to see a tattered purple cape with silverly stars and moons on it. The cape had been wrecked during a magic show when a group of fouls thought it would be funny to set it on fire while she was still wearing it. She wasn't hurt, but she had become so humiliated that she left the town shortly after.

"This is all her fault." She said hanging her head downwards towards the floor. "Because of her I've lost everything. My home, my reputation, all of it taken by some librarian from a one hose town. I swear I'll make her pay for what she did to me."

"_We can help." _

Trixie nearly jumped through the roof of the small wagon she had bought to replace her old one. Spinning around, she such for where the voice had come from. "Wh…who's there." she called out trying to sound brave.

"_We are here."_ Said a strange almost distorted voice.

The blue unicorn eyes ran over the wagon for a few moments until she noticed the amulet growing in a sinister crimson light. Trixie's eyes widen as the amulet lifted itself off the table she had placed it on and floated towards her. Instinctively she hastily stepped backwards away from the approaching amulet until her back hooves met the edge of her bed.

Panic gripped her heart as she comes to the realization that she was trapped. Shaking uncontrollably, she closed her eyes and pray that whatever happens it'll be quick and painless. However, instead of pain she felt a warm comforting sensation on her cheek. Opening her eyes, Trixie found the amulet floating before her with it's crimson energy form into a tendril that was softly caressing her left cheek.

"_Do not fear us child." _The voice said in a gentle tone. "_We do not wish to bring harm upon you."_

It took a moment for Trixie to find her voice. "Who are you?"

"_We are the Alicorn Amulet. An Amulet that was created to serve and protect our master."_

"But…but how is this possible? I've never heard of an amulet that could talk before." The blue mare questioned.

"_That is because only those who are worthy may hear us."_

"Worthy?"

"_Yes. We sensed your presence that night, we sensed the greatness that is inside you. That is why we called you to us, why we encourage you to seek us out."_

Trixie stare at the black amulet as she thought back to the night before. While walking home from a hard day of work at the rock farm she did get a sudden rush of power for only a second. That single moment felt so exhilarating that she was overcome with the will to find where it had come from. Without realizing it her hooves were moving on their own accord taking her through streets, parks and alleyways. It was only when she had found that peddler's shop that her hooves stop and she regains some control of her movement. Walking inside the shop she was unimpressed by the items that were inside all except one.

The amulet caught her eyes the moment she saw it. Everything else in that shop ceased to exist as far as she was concerned, even the shop keeper was but a footnote compare to the beauty of that amulet. Again, she was momentarily overcome by a rush of power however instead of disappearing like before a small amount of it remained, as if it was tempting her to just take it. Trixie reframed herself however, she would not lower herself to stealing like some rat. Instead she offered the shop keeper all the gold she had been saving and claimed her prize.

Now here she was speaking to that very amulet who is now claiming that she is worthy to hear it's voice. A part of her felt uneasy about this, the idea that an amulet had manipulated her to buy it was suspicious to say the least, plus it hurt her pride to think she could manipulated so. Though there was no denying there was power within this trinket, power that could be hers.

"What do you want with me?" she asked cautiously.

The crimson tendril pulled away from her cheek and return to the amulet. _"We wish nothing of you but to allow us to serve."_

"And how would you be able to serve me?"

"_We will grant you power, power of which could rival alicorns. Your dreams will be fulfilled, your desires will be satisfied. Ponies will kneel before you and the mountains themselves will bend at your commend. But most importantly, we can help you to exact vengeance on the one who had ruined you."_

Trixie felt her heart warmed with excitement by the amulet's words. She could just imagine wielding that kind of power, she could regain her reputation, become the greatest star this world has ever seen or better yet she could rule it. That sudden thought caught her by surprise but she quickly pushed it aside.

"What do I have to do." She asked.

"_Merely place us around your neck and you will gain the power you rightly deserve."_

Reaching out with both hooves Trixie grabbed a hold of the amulet and slowly brought it to her neck. There was a part of her that thought that this was too good to be true, that there must be some hidden catch, but this part of her was overruled by the part of her that wanted everything the amulet promised her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she closed the last distance.

With a loud snapping sound of the clasp, the alicorn amulet was now a part of her. For a moment nothing changed, but then suddenly a continuous surge of power flooded into her like a dam opening its gates. The crimson energy warped around the blue unicorn, lifting her up into the air of her small wagon. Trixie's eyes opens as she let out a scream of pain, it was too much power for one unicorn to handle.

"_And now we are one!"_ the voice declared just before the darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

The following take place after the first duel.

**Of Vengeance and **

**Fear **

Trixie watched as Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn who had ruin her life left in shame. Her lips were curled upwards in a wicked smile, her heart was filled with a warmth that she have been craving since the night of her humiliation and her eyes glowed with a sinister red light. However, despite her victory she still found herself wanting more. Turning around to face the small crowd that had gathered to watch the magic duel, she found that it wasn't just Twilight who was to blame for her humiliation but the town as well.

"_Show them the price for their insolence." _The amulet's voice whispered. It was funny to think that at the start she was afraid of it but now she found it to be a welcoming companion.

Whipping her head skyward, the blue unicorn summoned black clouds within the magical dome she had created. Lightning lashed out at the back of the crowd causing them to jump forward to avoid being electrocuted. The ponies at the front didn't fare any better as they were force backwards by more lighting. In a matter of moments Trixie had manage to force the crowd into a tight circle.

Using her magic again she made the earth around her hooves to rise until she towered over the crowd like a giant. "Citizens of Ponyville, I the great and powerful Trixie, the pony you had laughed and ridiculed at have returned greater and more powerful than ever before. Trixie has become so powerful that not even Celestia's so called apprentice could best her. So Ponyville do you still find Trixie's misfortune funny? Do you still dare to mock her?"

Every pony in the crowd rapidly shook their head.

"Good." Trixie said smiling at the fear and awe she saw in their eyes. "Now bow and maybe the great and powerful Trixie will forgive you."

All of the ponies immediately threw themselves to the ground many of them shaking in fear at the powerful sorcerer. But there was one who showed defiant. It was, unsurprisingly, Twilight's earth pony friend. The orange mare stood tall above the sea of kneeling ponies, glaring at her with a fierce determination that only the bravest of souls could manage.

Trixie was almost impressed by the mare's courage.

Almost.

Focusing her power, the blue unicorn grabbed the brave mare with an invisible grip and lifted her off the ground. The ponies around her gasped in shock as they watch her being lifted up into the sky, stopping only when she was face to face with the powerful unicorn.

She still had a look of defiance on her face though Trixie could see the fear slowly growing behind those emerald coloured eyes.

"Did you not hear Trixie, little Hay Seed?" Trixie asked in a quiet tone. "Or have you gone deaf all of a sudden?"

"Ah heard you just fine." The orange mare said holding her gaze on those crimson glowing eyes. "Ah just don't make it a habit of bowing to bullies."

"Trixie isn't a bully, she's the greatest and most powerful unicorn to have ever live."

"You might be all great and powerful but Twilight is still twice the pony you'll ever be."

That comment caused Trixie's grip on the earth pony to tighten a little, making the orange mare yelped in discomfort. The unicorn's eyes glared at her with such intensity that it might have burn a hole through her hat.

"_Crash her." _The voice demended.

"I intend to." Trixie whispered back.

The orange mare's eye brows rose when she saw the cloaked unicorn speaking to herself. Before she could make any queries about this however she was suddenly thrown away. The ponies all watch in horror as the orange mare flew over their heads like a rocket. One of Twilight's other friends try to catch, but the rainbow mane pony only got knocked aside.

Soon gravity did it's work and the orange mare cashed into a cart full of hay. A smile grew on Trixie's lips a she watches several concern ponies rush to the cart. With a brilliant flash of light the unicorn teleported to the cart ahead of the other ponies. The smile she was donning turns into a devious grin as she saw the orange mare's head hanging out of the hay.

"Still think Twilight is a better pony then me?" Trixie asks as she powers up her horn for another spell.

The orange mare opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it.

"Didn't think so." Trixie said turning around to face the ponies standing behind her. "Let that be a lesson to you all. Defy Trixie and pay the price."

She waited for the message to sink in before leaving the orange mare and the other ponies. The triumphant feeling filled her as she made her way through the darken street of Ponyville. Not only did she just took vengeance on Twilight, but she also humiliated one of her friends as well. Everything was going exactly as the amulet had promise her.

"_Why did you spare her?" _the amulet suddenly asked.

Trixie came to a stopped as she stared at the amulet with a perplex look. "You mean that earth pony? I didn't spare her, I humiliated her just like I did Twilight."

"_We told you to destroy her, not throw her into a wagon full of hay."_

The unicorn's eyes widened in shock and disbelief by the amulet's words. While the amulet had been aggressive in the past it had never out right told her to mortally harm somepony.

"I…I couldn't do that." she gasped.

"_And why not?" _

"Because it's wrong!" Trixie yelled.

There was a moment of silence as Trixie stood there looking down at the amulet around her neck. The feelings of pride and fulfilment were gone replaced uncomfortable uncertainty.

"_We did not mean to upset you." _the voice said in the clam gentle voice it had spoken to her when she had first put it on. _"We are merely saying that allowing that mare to live has now placed your own life at risk." _

"What do you mean? How could not killing that pony place my life at risk?" Trixie questioned.

"_Because you showed weakness. Because of that you have become a target for those who seek to gain the power that rightly belongs to you."_ the amulet explains. _"They will_ _attempt to steal your power and they would do it by any means." _

"These ponies?" Trixie scoffed. "They couldn't hurt a fly even if they wanted to."

"_Only the foolish would dismiss others as potential threats. They could already be planning your destruction and I fear you will not be prepared for when they come for you."_

The blue unicorn stared at the amulet for a moment as she thought about what it had said. A part of her found the idea that any of the ponies in this town planning on killing her to be absurd and yet there was a part of her that wonders if it was. She had just managed to perform magics that were thought to be impossible for regular unicorn. Who wouldn't what the power to change the weather on a whim or to remain young and healthy for ever?

Was the amulet right, by showing that orange mare mercy had she just dug her own grave. Could they be watching her now, waiting for the moment she put her guard down.

Trixie looks over her shoulder to see if there were any shadowy figures coming towards her. When she satisfied that she was still alone on the street she casted a shield spell just to be safe. The feeling of the crimson energy surrounding her body made her feel safer and more secured but there was still a small part of her mind that still worries.

_What if they find a way to breach the spell_. She wondered as she continues down the street, casting a nervous glace down every side street and alleyways. Fear was something that Trixie had grown accustom to during the last couple of months while trying to make enough money to eat and shelter herself but this was different. With each step she took she felt her breathing pick up, she saw menacing shadows at the corner of her eyes and she thought she heard someone whispering at one moment.

Panic soon crept in as she felt as if there were thousands of unseen eyes watching her. She reached for the amulet to make sure it was still around her neck, the glowed brighter at her touch and she could feel a comforting warmth coming off its cool metal surface. A sudden spark of anger washed over Trixie's mind as she gripped the amulet tightly. The amulet belongs to her and her alone, she found it and so it rightly belongs to her. If there are ponies who plans to steal it then she will do to them what she did to Twilight Sparkle.

_No one steals from Trixie and gets away with it._ She thought as a cruel smile slowly spread across her lips.

With her fears quieted for the time being the blue unicorn continues down the road heading towards where she had parked her wagon through now it looked more like a palace on wheels. All the while never noticing that she had not relived her grip on the amulet nor that her violet eyes had started to slowly change to scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of a Tyrant**

_The dark grey unicorn stood in a room that looked as if it has been carved out of a large crystal. Beside him stood a stallion who's coat sparkles like diamonds caught in the glow of the sun and standing next to him was an alicorn who was bless with beauty that was beyond the reach of any mortal. The sound of trumpets caught his ears as the large set of doors at the far end of the room opens to allow princess Celestia and Luna to enter._

_The stallion and the alicorn greeted the princesses and began to chat amongst themselves as if the unicorn did not exist. The black unicorn pushed the resentment he felt aside as he stood there nodding his head along with what was being said. It had become the standard procedure now, he was no longer an important advisor that everyone respected, he was simply an ornament the breaths. _

_A sudden tap on his shoulder cause him to turn away from the conversation and faced a cloaked figure who he did not see came in before. "I have a pleasant for you Sombra." The cloak pony said in a voice that was too distorted o make out it's user. _

_Reaching into the cloak the pony pull out a silver box that held the symbol of a sun and a moon crossing paths. The black unicorn took the box and opens it to reveal an amulet made of dark metal and red rubies. Taking the amulet out of the box the unicorn turns to the blue mare who had been watching all of this unfold._

_He shot her a toothy grin as his eyes started to change to a crimson colour and his body is slowly consumed by darkness. The other ponies in the room continue to chat amongst themselves failing to see the growing shadows that were consuming the room they stood in. Soon all of the room was covered in the darkness leaving only the mare and the stallion standing in a blank void. _

"_Our fate are intertwined now little one." The stallion said as he moves towards the mare, with each step he took he grew until he was a giant towering over her. "I wonder how long it will be until you fall into the darkness as well." _

* * *

_The last thing the blue mare saw was the giant stallion opening his mouth before he ate her._

Trixie awoke with a shout, a hoof gasping a hold on the alicorn amulet while the other reached for the lamp that sat on her bedside table. With the light on she relaxes seeing that she was still in her wagon with no scary shadow unicorn insight. She let out a breath and leaned against her pillow while she mutters. "It was only dream." To herself.

The blue unicorn laid there for a while as she ponders over the dream. It felt so real, like she was really standing there watching that unicorn turning into some large shadow monster, and what he had said still rings in her head.

"_Our fate are intertwined now little one. I wonder how long it will be until you fall into the darkness as well."_

What could he had meant by their fate being intertwined, she had never even seen that stallion before in her life and what about that fall into darkness stuff. The more Trixie thought about the more she felt like something horrible is about to or is happening.

Before she could delve any deeper into the dream the amulet voice spoke. _"Is something the matter child?"_

"No, nothing." Trixie said in an almost defensive tone. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"_We see. Well, we assure you that it is over now. Perhaps you would like to go outside for a while. We've heard the fresh air does wonders for the mind. _

The unicorn took a moment to consider the proposal and then nodded. "Maybe your right." She said as she climbs out of bed and headed for wagon's door.

The chilly air hit her the moment she stepped outside, the dark clouds she had summon that afternoon were still hanging in the sky above, blocking the view of the night sky. Trixie had originally planned on removing them but then the amulet suggested leaving them there to further punish the town by denying them the sun and the stars. She agrees to it as it would remind the town that this was their own fault for treating her the way they did.

But she will bring the clouds down once she feels like the town had learnt their lesson.

She took a seat on the steps of her wagon and looked out over the small lake that was nestled in the heart of the town's park. Trixie had moved her cart here shortly after her victory over Twilight Sparkle. It was a nice quiet place that was far from prying eyes, but allowed her to keep an eye on the town as well.

While she sat there the mare began to think about all of the things she had managed to accomplish that day. She manage to get revenge on the pony who had ruin her life, she proved that she was indeed the most powerful unicorn to ever live and she even manage to make Hay Seed think twice before talking back to her. And yet with all of these accomplishments there was still something inside of her that was empty.

"_Do you feel better?"_ the voice asked in an almost sincere tone.

"A little bit." Trixie said as she stared down at the amulet. "Can I ask you something?"

"_Of course."_

"What happened to your last master?"

"_Why would our last master's fate concern you?"_ the voice queried.

"I just want know." The mare said peering down at the amulet with an unamused look.

There was a moment of silence that lasted for several minutes before the voice spoke again. _"Our last master became a powerful king who ruled an empire centuries ago. His rule was long and prosperous and he lived in luxury until the day he was destroyed by those who sought use us for their own motives."_

"Did his subjects love him?" Trixie asked without even realising.

"_They learnt to love him."_

The answer left the blue mare with a puzzled look but before she could ask what the amulet had meant a sudden sense of vertigo ran through her. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Trixie was on her hooves, her horn blazing as she prepares a teleporting spell. Somepony or something was trying to break out of the barrier she had erected after the duel to keep Twilight Sparkle out.

It was a waste of time of course as she had created the barrier to be physically impossible to break by anything short of an meteor. Trixie focus her spell on the location of the disturbance and in less than a second was teleported to the other side of town.

Trixie spread her hooves and lower her body in preparation to defend herself if the need arises. However there was no one there, not a pony, not even an animal. She stood there, on the main road that led towards Canterlot in a mild state of confusion as she stares at the barrier. Getting back up from her position Trixie was about to search the area when she felt another rush of vertigo wash over her.

Looking upwards she saw what was making the disturbance. About ten feet above her floated a cloud of green smoke that was trying to pass the barrier. The blue mare gazed at it with her eyes wide in astonishment as the cloud twisted and turn upon itself as it push itself against the magical wall. _Where did that come from?_ She wondered as she focuses on the cloud and gently pulled it down to her level.

She study the cloud as she kept her hold on it and discovered two things about it. One, it was magical by nature and two, it smelt like brimstone. This peeked her interest and so she started to focus more magic into it in the hope of discovering what it was and where it had come from. It was at this moment that the cloud suddenly exploded in a small puff of air leaving behind it a scroll with the royal seal on it.

After regaining her wits Trixie levitated the scroll off the ground and unsealed it.

_Dear Celestia _

_I hope that this letter reaches you as you are probably the only one who can help us. Ponyville has been taken over by a powerful witch name Trixie who defeated Twilight in a magic duel (Don't worry she's fine but she has been exiled) and now she's keeping everypony in town prisoner. _

_She's wearing some type of amulet that gives her super magic ability and is using it to make our lives miserable (I think it was called the Alicorn Amulet or something like that) by creating a force field around the town and refusing to take it down._

_Please come back and help us._

_Yours courageously._

_Spike._

Trixie stared at the letter for a moment as she process what it contained. She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and fought back the raising terror that threatens to overwhelm her. This letter was meant for Princess Celestia, one of the immortal alicorn who rules Equestria and who wields the power to raise the sun and perform other feats of magic that Trixie could not even begin to comprehend. Trixie looked down at the name written at the bottom.

_Spike._

The name sounded somewhat familiar but she couldn't place a face to it. _Could it be that pony with the rainbow coloured mane?_ She wondered. _Or perhaps it's that one who's hair I turned green the last time I was here._ The blue mare stood there at the edge of the barrier trying to figure out who this Spike is for several minutes before frustration started to set in.

It was then when the voice filled her mind once again. _"Perhaps a tracing spell will help."_

Trixie nodded in agreement and set about casting the spell. A shimmering trail of crimson light appeared before her leading the way back into town. She followed the glowing path while she began to wonder what she should do once she meets this Spike. Punishment was obviously needed, if the letter had somehow gotten through the barrier Celestia would have come with an army and while she probably could handle an army she doubt very much she could take on an alicorn.

But what type of punishment should she use? It would have to be a serious one, not just making his one of his limbs bigger or making his mouth disappear. It would also have to be public too, to make sure the other ponies of this town think twice before trying to reach the outside world.

_Maybe a public torture session would work._

The mare came to a sudden abrupt stop. Did she really just think that? Did she really just consider torturing a pony as a way to punish them? A sudden wave of disgust filled her as she continues down the road. She might be a lot of things but Trixie would never purposely hurt somepony, humiliate sure but never hurt.

The blue mare shook the thought from her mind, it must have been some random thought that had cross her mind that's all. Feeling reassure of herself she followed trail once again not knowing that the dull crimson in her eyes was slowly becoming brighter.

* * *

"Do you think the princess will get the letter?" Sweetie Bell asked a somewhat nervous Spike as he check if the street they were about to turn down was clear.

"I hope so Sweetie Bell, otherwise we're in serious trouble." The young dragon replied silently wishing the filly wasn't here with him right now.

After Twilight was defeated and exile by Trixie, Rarity being the kind and generous mare she is took Spike in to live when he had nowhere to go. While living with Rarity was like a dream come true he couldn't just let Trixie just take over Ponyville so he came up with a plan to sneak out while everypony was asleep, sneak over to the library and write a quick letter to the princess for help. It was a good plan except for one small hiccup, while sneaking out of his room he accidently woke up Sweetie Bell who then demanded that she'll be allow to tag along. Spike had try to persuade her to stay at home but then she threatens to wake up Rarity who would probably wouldn't have approve of his plan. Seeing that he has no choice he allow the little white filly to follow him.

He had no idea why she wanted to follow him though, but then he had always found Rarity's little sister a bit odd. Whenever she was at the library she would always follow him around and asked questions that were sometimes silly or wired. She would also seem to wear a very strange smile and stare at him in a very bizarre way.

To put it plainly, Sweetie Bell was one strange pony.

Despite that, her presence does help clam his nerves a bit and she had been helpful when they were at the library, fetching the pens and paper for him. He had actually thought she would make fine assistant someday though he kept that to himself. The last time he payed her a compliment she froze like a statute, donning the widest smile he had ever seen.

"Hey, Spike what do you think Twilight is doing right now?" Sweetie Bell suddenly asked, bringing the young dragon back to the world.

"Oh, I'm sure she's doing something to help us." he said. "I mean she could be getting help or trying to figure out how to beat Trixie or maybe…"

"She's wallowing in a corner somewhere."

The two youngsters came to a sudden stop, their eyes wide with surprise and fear as they saw the blue unicorn standing before them. She looked between the two of them with an irritated look but then her eyes narrowed on the young dragon. She took several slow steps towards them until she towered over them like a menacing beast.

"Your Twilight's pet aren't you?" she asked in a curious tone.

Spike scowl at the powerful unicorn. "I'm not Twilight's pet I'm her assistant and your wrong, she wouldn't just let you take over Ponyville without a fight." He growled forgetting the fear he was feeling for a brief moment.

"Oh, but we did fight and she lost." Trixie pointed out sounding quite proud of the achievement.

"Only because you've cheated somehow." Sweetie Bell jumped in only to receive a glare from the older unicorn that quieted her.

"Trixie is many things but she is no cheat."

"Nah, just a bad loser." Spike muttered. He too received a wrathful glare but he did not cower away from it, much to Trixie's annoyance.

The blue unicorn's annoyed expression turn into a chilling grin as she asked a question that neither of the two youngsters were ready for. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night?"

Both Spike's and Sweetie Bell's eyes shot open by the simple question. The two of them try to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why an adolescent dragon and a filly were both walking the deserted streets of Ponyville at night.

"Umm…well you see." Spike started stumbling over his words. "Me and Sweetie Bell were just…eh."

"On a date." Sweetie Bell jumped in.

Spike's head nearly pop off as it spun around to face the young filly with a look of utter shock. Trixie seems to share the dragon's surprise as her eyebrows rose in a questioning manner.

"A date?" she asked not sounding convince.

"Yeah." The little white pony said enthusiastically as she wrapped her hooves around the Spike's arm which cause the dragon's eyes to widen even more than they already were. "Isn't that right my Spiky Waky Puppy?"

"Uh huh." The purple dragon manages to mutter as he slowly recovers from the initial shock.

"He gets really shy when we talk about our relationship." Sweetie Bell said.

"Yeah, shy. That's exactly what I am right now."

Trixie looked from the dragon to the filly then back again. "So you two are out on a date."

"Yes." the white filly confirmed.

"At one-thirty in the morning."

"Yes."

"And defiantly not. Oh, I don't know. Sending out letters to the princess." Trixie suddenly declared as she produce the letter that Spike had written moments ago. Both children became quiet as they stare at the piece of parchment in disbelief.

_Oh, no._ Spike thought as he subconsciously took a step backwards. His first thoughts was to run as fast as his little legs could carry him, a notion he would normally followed, if not for the fact he wasn't alone. Sweetie Bell remain where she was, still recovering from the surprise of the letter having fallen into the hooves of the enemy.

"Oh, well funny story about that." she started to say, trying to salvage their lie.

Trixie however was in no mood in hearing it however as her eyes started to grow the sinister crimson and the dark clouds above began to flash with lightning. "Enough!" she bellowed causing both the youngsters to jump backwards out of fright. "Did you two really think you could send letters to the outside world without me knowing about it. I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! I see all and know all! And now it's time to face your punishment."

Sheer panic gripped Spike's heart as the blue mare advance on them, he didn't have any desire to be turn into a bouncing ball again or anything else for that matter. Again he thought about running but he couldn't leave Sweetie Bell to this possibly insane mare, if he did Rarity would never forgive him and will never fall in love in him. So instead he did the only thing a noble dragon could do, he push aside his fears, let out a fearsome roar and charge at the mare.

Trixie was surprise by the sudden attack, so surprise that she wasn't able to form a simple counter spell. With astonishing strength Spike ram into the mare hard enough to cause her to fall over. Sweetie Bell eyes widen in amazement as her scaly companion press the attack by jumping on top of the fallen and preventing her from getting back up.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Spike shouted while fighting to keep the older mare on the ground.

"What about you?" the young filly asked clearly not wishing to leave her friend behind.

"Just go!"

With great reluctance Sweetie Bell ran down the street, leaving the brave dragon to face the horrible witch alone. She looked back for a moment, silently wishing his safety and that she was as brave as him. Maybe then she would be able to tell him how much he means to her.

* * *

Trixie let out an annoyed growl as she tries to dislodge the overgrown lizard that was attacking her. "Get of me!" she shouted as she kick, bite and rolled to get the little dragon off her, which had little to no effect.

Her annoyance of being assaulted by Twilight's pet began to change to anger which gave way to fiery fury. _This thing dares to attack us!_ A thought emerged through whether it was hers or the amulet she wasn't to sure or cared at this point. _This pathetic lowly beast dares to stand against our divine power. Make it suffer!_

With a cry of anger and rage Trixie blasted the small dragon off of her, sending him crushing into the nearby wall. He let out a painful shriek as his left shoulder absorbed most of the impact, causing the bone beneath to crack underneath the pressure.

His screams of pain fell on deaf ears as Trixie's mind was full of blind rage and the air around her crackled with power that waited to be unleashed on an unfortunate victim. Her eyes were ablaze with crimson, her mane swished around her head as if it was caught in a violent wind. The dark clouds above grew even darker as they match the unicorn's temper, lightning raced across the sky and thunder threaten to break the earth apart.

Trixie's blazing eyes glare down on the small dragon who cowers beneath the building he was thrown against, clutching his broken shoulder as he stares at the mare in utter horror. The fear in his eyes brought a strange warmth to her heart as she focus some of her power on him, lifting him up as if he weigh nothing.

"You dare attack us lizard!" she shouted her voice sounding deeper with a slight monotone. "We who had brought an empire to it's knees and made the princesses themselves tremble in fear. You are nothing compare to us, nothing but small insect that deserves to be squish beneath our hooves."

Spike groan in pain as his left arm was roughly lifted up at shoulder height. He looked at his arm then at the enrage mare as his mind tries to come to terms with why she had such a hard grip on his already ruin appendage.

"Or perhaps." She continues, a menacing smile spreading on her features. "To have it's limbs rip off."

It took the little dragon a moment for her words to register with him and when they did he started to fight against the invisible bonds that kept him to the wall. His struggles seem to amuse the mare as she let out a surprising deep chuckle as she started to pull. Spike bit down on his lips as he tries to fight off the pain that flooded his senses, if this was the end he didn't want his last moments to be giving the crazy mare the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

His life flash before his eyes, being Twilight's number one assistant, coming to Ponyville, meeting Rarity, growing a moustache, meeting Rarity, being the narrator for the Hearts Warming Eve play, meeting Rarity and…

"Ahh!" Spike squeals as he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

The dragon rubs his head as he senses slowly come to, looking at his side he found that his left arm was still connected to his body. _What the?_ He thought as he looks over to where the insane mare stood while she was about to rip his arm off.

Trixie was laying down on the ground and snoring lightly as if she was sleeping. The small dragon couldn't believe it, either he was the luckiest creature in the universe or the mare really needs to get more sleep. Not wanting to test fate by sticking around any longer then he needs to, the dragon got up and quickly and quietly made his way back to Rarity's. _The girls are not going to believe this. _


End file.
